Good Riddance Not
by Silent Amethyst
Summary: How does Shego handle death?


**Good Riddance Not**

By Silent Amethyst

The morning was overcast with a light fog blanketing the ground. All was quiet. It was so gray and bleak. It was as if even nature understood the moroseness of this day. No birds were chirping, no little critters scurrying about in the grass. The only sound that could be heard was the light footsteps making their way across the damp lawn.

The silhouette of the figure stepped out of the mist. She was dressed in knee high black leather boots, black jeans, black top, and black leather jacket. Her shoulder length black hair was pulled back in a pony, stray strands falling down the side of her face.

Shego kneeled down, keeping her knees off the ground so that her jeans wouldn't get wet and placed her right hand lightly on the granite stone. She swept her hand across it, allowing her fingers to graze over the inscriptions. A tear ran down her cheek and fell onto the stone.

"It seems so long ago, you know." She spoke to herself. "Yet I remember it as if it happened yesterday." Her hand fell over the second date inscribed: January 1, 2007. Shego sighed. "Five years… and I still remember. I thought memories were supposed to fade with time." She paused. "God was I wreck those first few days. I couldn't bring myself to believe that you were really gone."

--

_Five Years Ago…_

Shego felt a light breeze blow past her, and she stirred. Then she heard a voice.

"_Come on, Shego. You need to get up."_

Then silence as the voice's owner waited for a response. Shego stayed still. She hurt and didn't want to move.

"_Shego…something's happened. We want you to see for yourself before more people get here. Please, Shego."_

_Please_? Since when did Kimmie ever ask her to do anything politely? And what had happened that she was so hesitant to say?

Shego opened her eyes and stared up at the night sky. Then she caught sight of two shadows hovering over her, one of them closer than the other. She held her hand out. "Wh…" she cleared her throat. "A little close for comfort there, Kimmie." She said. Kim backed away, but stayed kneeled on the ground.

"Do you need help getting up?" she asked.

"I'm not helpless." Shego tried to growl, getting herself up. She wobbled from light-headedness. "I'm fine." She held her arms out to her sides to keep either of the two heroes from helping her, and then regained her composure.

"This way." Kim said quietly, walking forward.

As she followed, Shego finally got a good look around. It was dark, yes, but the moonlight provided enough light for her to make out her surroundings. There were metal scraps littered all over the floor, burnt and smoking circuitry. The ground below her feet was gradually growing darker; scorched probably, never to be its original color again.

Shego tried to remember what had happened what was now probably a few hours ago. All she could recall before going out was a bright flash, heat, and then the wave that had thrown her back against the far wall.

"How come you're suddenly being so nice to me?" Shego asked. "It's not like I'm hurt or anything. Heck, even if I was—''

"Well, uh…" Kim looked uncomfortable.

"C'mon Princess, just spit it out."

"Umm…"

Ron, who was walking slightly ahead of Shego and behind Kim, spoke up for the first time. "I think you'll understand better when you see for yourself." He said, and Kim stepped to the side, allowing Shego to keep going.

Everything was black, making it difficult to make out specific objects. Shego didn't see the lump on the ground until she nearly tripped over it. When she saw what it was, dropped to the ground.

Various emotions flooded through her; shock, disbelief, fear and others she could not think of names for. She lifted up the arm and watched as it fell limply back to the hard, cold floor. She stared over the dead body for a minute or so longer, taking it all in and trying to figure it all out at the same time. No matter how hard she tried, it just wouldn't compute. There was no way...

She suddenly stood up. "This is a joke right." She said calmly. When there was no response, she turned to the two who were standing a few feet behind her. "Tell me this is some sick joke!" she screamed as loud as she could.

Again her response was none, only sympathetic stares.

In an instant she had ignited her glow and had begun tearing through everything, throwing the things she could lift and punching at the stuff she couldn't. Not long after she had started her rampage strong arms wrapped around her keeping her immobilized. Shego kicked and screamed, but neither helped her break free.

Just as the 'other people' Kim had mentioned began showing up, Shego had gradually receded from her angry screams to a quiet sob. Even after she was let go and set down, she muttered over and over, "No, no, no, no, no, no…"

_Never_, never since she had signed that contract nearly six years ago, did she believe that her Drakken would actually die.

--

Shego shook her head at the memory. "I should of known it was a risk from the start, but I guess I didn't really care from the start either." She breathed out and watched the cloud that formed from her breath condense and disappear. "Oh, if only. Everyday, I wish I told you how I really felt… at least for those last few months." She smirked. "Even if I did, you'd probably freak out on me like you did during that Moodulator fiasco."

For a while she looked out in the direction of the pond that was a few yards away, reflecting on the memories.

"Your cousin's been settling down these days." Shego turned back to the stone. "Opened up a car shop this past spring. It's working out for him pretty good too. Your mom's doing pretty good too, kicking back in the nursing home. She's still pesky as ever though. Guess that runs through the family though." Shego chuckled. "And of course, how could I not tell you that your two favorite people in the world got hitched this past summer. I bet you'd just _love_ that. But yea, it's true. Thought I'd just put that out there for ya."

Shego checked her watch. "Well, I gotta get going." She was about to stand up, but stopped and kneeled back down. She pressed her fingers to her lips then pressed them to the stone, letting another tear escape her eye as she did so.

"I love you." She whispered before standing back up and disappearing into the fog.

The End

--

And that's it. Don't know if it's any good. It was an idea I came up with a while ago but forgot about it. Then out of nowhere it came back to me so I thought 'what the heck, why not'. So here it is for the world to see. Hope you all like it.

For all you regular readers, be expecting an update on Descent Into Darkness within the next three to four days.


End file.
